Hitched
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: Bella and Jacob go to Las Vegas to celebrate Jacob's eighteenth birthday and accidentally get married.


Title: Hitched

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Bella and Jacob go to Las Vegas to celebrate Jacob's eighteenth birthday and accidentally get married.

Notes: New Moon AU

Chapter 001 - Bella's POV

"I've got two tickets to Las Vegas; want to come?" I asked Jacob casually the day after his eighteenth birthday. We were sitting in his garage smoking a joint.

He choked. "Seriously?" he asked when he could breath again. "You seriously have tickets to Vegas?"

"Yep," I said, popping my p. "Billy and Sam both said you could come, so don't worry about that. What do you say?"

"HELL yeah! THAT'S what I say!" Jacob passed me the joint and then threw his arms around me. He kissed my forehead with a loud smacking noise. "You're the best, Bells."

We arrived in the Sin City that Saturday afternoon and took a taxi to our hotel. We had one room with two double beds and a tiny bathroom, and not much else. Excited to get out and do something, we took turns showering and dressing in the little bathroom. I wore a crimson red spaghetti strap dress with an empire waist that reached to just above my knees over a strapless crimson red silk bra and panty set. Jacob wore a pair of loose dark chocolate brown slacks and a white button down shirt.

We asked the desk clerk where some good under twenty one places to go were, and she gave us a brochure. We ate at this place called Backstage Deli. They had awesome sandwiches. Then we went to The Four Queens LA Comedy Club. THAT was a blast. At one point I laughed so hard I almost pissed myself, and Jacob wasn't much better off.

That's when I got the idea. "Hey, Jacob, we should go do one of those fake marriage things. We can show the certificate to everybody, make them think we actually got married in Vegas. It'll be HILARIOUS. Want to?"

I saw a shadow pass over his face and could have kicked myself. I knew Jacob had feelings for me that ran deeper than friendship, but I just couldn't get into another relationship. I hadn't meant to rub his nose in it. Edward had left me shattered two years ago; I just couldn't chance that happening again.

The awkward moment was brief, though, and then Jacob smiled widely at me. "Why, Bells, are you PROPOSING to me?"

I giggled, glad he was going to go along with it, and jumped up. Their was still ten minutes left of the show but I was too excited to wait. I practically dragged Jacob out of the comedy club, picturing Charlie's face when I told him that my best friend and I had gotten married in Las Vegas.

"Okay," I said to Jacob once we were in a taxi, "we have to make this look real, so we need rings, we need a camera and somebody to take pictures for us, and we need a witness."

Jacob leaned up to talk to the taxi driver, an older man with white hair and patient blue eyes. His drivers' license introduced him as Calvin Marx. "Sir, we're going to do one of those fake marriage things tonight. Can you take us to a good place to buy rings, and then to a place that does this kind of thing? Oh, and we'll pay you to stay as our witness and to take pictures."

"You kids made of money or something?" Calvin laughed as he pulled out into traffic.

Jacob laughed, too. "Just for this weekend." I had applied for and received a credit card with no limit and zero percent interest not too long ago. Though I'm normally very responsible, I'd told Jacob the minute we got to our hotel room that we were going to cut loose and spend some SERIOUS money, just this once. "So will you do it?"

"Of course!" Calvin's eyes twinkled at us in the mirror. "I love a good wedding, even a fake one. Here's your jewelry store." He pulled up in front of Wicked Designs.

Calvin stayed in the taxi while we ran in. Once we started browsing, I understood why he'd brought us here; every piece of jewelry was unique. There would be no matching wedding bands from THIS store, which suited both myself and Jacob just fine.

I found the perfect ring near the back of the store. It was a bright gold band with a fierce wolf's face engraved on the outside and 'for my protector' engraved on the inside. Without letting Jacob see it, I took it up to the cashier and paid the three hundred and sixty dollars it cost with a smile on my face.

It took Jacob a little longer, but he too found the perfect ring for me, or so he said. He wouldn't let me see mine, either. He got the credit card from me and then sent me out to the taxi so that I wouldn't see anything. Then, once he'd paid for the ring, he ran into the souvenir store next door and bought two disposable cameras before returning to the taxi.

Calvin took us to a rather nice looking little white wedding chapel that proclaimed itself 'Soul Maters'. "I brought you here because I know Joy and her husband David really well," Calvin said as we climbed out of the taxi. "They'll give you exactly what you need for a really reasonable price."

We thanked him and Jacob handed him one of the cameras before we all went inside. Jacob and I were content to look around while Calvin handled the details, since he knew the place. I even gave the taxi driver my credit card so that he could pay.

"You two are lucky," Calvin said when he came back, giving me my card. "There's only one other couple ahead of you and they're almost done. So if you have to use the facilities for any reason, now is the time to do it." We both declined, so Calvin unwrapped the camera and we entertained ourselves posing for pictures until we were called.

It was just like any wedding I'd ever seen in movies. Calvin snapped picture after picture as we said our vows and exchanged our rings. Jacob LOVED his, just like I knew he would. My ring turned out to be a shiny silver band with a simple heart engraved on the outside and 'for my heart' engraved on the inside. It was PERFECT.

Then it was time for the kiss. I expected it to be awkward, kissing my best friend, but Jacob didn't give me a chance to feel awkward. He took my lips in a kiss so tender it nearly made me cry. When he pulled back, he smiled at me, but I could see the hurt lurking in his eyes. I hadn't kissed him back.

Calvin dropped us off at our hotel and gave us the camera. I paid him, adding on an extravagant tip that he'd more than earned, and then Jacob and I went up to our room.

"Okay, we're married." Jacob dropped down onto one of the beds and waved our fake marriage license in the air. It was really real looking; people back home would definitely fall for our prank. "Now what?"

I held up a finger and dialed room service. I ordered two bottles of their best champagne along with a bowl of strawberries, like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. When I hung up, I turned to Jacob and answered his previous question. "We celebrate, of course!"

"You just want to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with my hot body." He chuckled and handed me the phony license to put in my purse, which I did.

"Please, like I'd need to get you drunk!" I replied with a teasing grin. Just then the room service arrived, so I got up to get it. The waiter - who wasn't bad looking - started flirting with me while I checked to make sure he'd brought the right stuff. I thought it was really gauche of him, coming on to me with Jacob right there, so I only tipped him a dollar. He walked away grumbling to himself and I closed the door.

When I turned around, Jacob was right there. Before I could say anything, he pushed the room service table aside and opened the door, pulling me outside. I laughed, realizing what he was doing, and wrapped my arms around his neck when he picked me up bridal style. He carried me over the threshold into our room and, with a wide grin, threw me on the closest bed.

I sat up and watched him pull the cork and pour us each a glass of champagne. He sat on the bed with me and handed me mine. "To Sin City, fake weddings, and best friends," he proposed.

"I'll drink to that." We clinked glasses and sipped our drinks. "So, HUSBAND, what do you plan to do with me now that you have me all to yourself?" I was flirting and I knew it, but I didn't care. That kiss was haunting me. I found myself wishing for a do over. If it was THAT good when only Jacob was participating, how GREAT would it have been if I had kissed back?

Jacob's eyes darkened and a sexy smirk quirked his lips. "Well, Bells, what do you WANT me to do with you?"

A thousand images raced through my mind in an instant and I felt my cheeks heat as wetness pooled in my panties. One kiss. That's all it had taken to toss all of my reasons not to be with Jacob out the proverbial window. But would he be interested in trying with me now, after I'd rejected him so many times before? There was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed to my knees and took his champagne glass, putting it and mine on the bedside table. He watched me, confusion written all over his face, which I cupped in both my hands. I saw my ring in my peripheral vision and smiled, sure now that this was what I wanted. Then I kissed him.

He pulled back immediately, and I felt my heart plummet, but all he did was put his hands on my cheeks like I had mine on his. He looked into my eyes for a long time, searching, and then I guess he found what he was looking for because he smiled one of his sunbeam smiles at me. "Finally," he said, and brought his mouth to mine.

This kiss was nothing like the one he'd given me back at Soul Maters. That one had been sweet and chaste. THIS one sent wildfire burning through my veins. He put all of his love, lust, and passion for me into it, and something in me became undone. I kissed him back with all of my own love, lust, and passion, praying he felt it and understood what it meant. I didn't want to have to say the words, not tonight.

Unfortunately for me, he needed to hear them. Pulling back, he looked into my eyes again, his own full of hope. "Tell me."

I couldn't deny him. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his hand and started talking. "I'm in love with you. I don't know how long I've BEEN in love with you, but I do know the moment I realized it - tonight, when you kissed me at Soul Maters." I paused. "I'm still terrified that you'll leave me, but that kiss … it made me want to try anyway. So this is me, trying. If you'll still have me, that is."

A sexy smile crossed his handsome face. "Oh, I'll HAVE you, alright."

My heart turned back flips in my chest and my panties became completely soaked, but I had to know how he felt before we went any further. "Do you still love me, Jacob?"

"Oh, baby." He pulled me into a tight hug. "Bells, I've never stopped. I never WILL stop. I'm yours, body and soul, for as long as you'll let me be."

I pulled back to look at him, smiling softly. "That will be forever, then."

He smiled tenderly at me. "Forever it is."


End file.
